My Collection of Short Stories
by LuvsDelkoSpeed
Summary: A collection of short stories taken from my Live Journal that are too small to be posted individulally. Pairing is Flack and Aiden. Rated T for language and suggestive material.
1. Chapter 1

My Collection of Short Fictions

- -

Pairing: F/A

Disclaimer: To bad owning the magazine add doesn't count.

Ispirations: I had a bunch of these little stories doodled up in my LJ so I decided to post the here. Note that each chapter is a different story, ok? Also note that this version may differ from the original version read in my Livejournal.

- -

She's Always Held her Own

- -

In New York, you've gotta be tough. You've gotta be independant. You've gotta be smart and quick, and most of all, you've got to be independant.

Aiden Burn had all those. She wasn't cocky, or stuck up, she took care of herself. She didn't need anyone bossing her around and telling her what to do, especially a man.

Me, myself and I was almost an anthem, until Detective Don Flack came along.

He was everything a women could want,he was sexy, he had those handsome blue eyes that went perfectly with that thick, black, hair that he so perfectly maintained.

She wanted him. The only thing holding her back is her need to be independant. She hated to feel like someone was holding her down, keeping her from what she truely loved. It was like she need to be independant from independence, so to speak. It was the only thing holding her down.

She felt she would die before she admitted she needed someone.

(Flash Back )

She had just started to flag a cab when she was approached by Don.

"Aiden... We need to talk." Don Flack told her."About us."

She sighed, she knew it was coming, there was no use snubbing it anymore, he deserved an explanation for her elusiveness.

"You haven't been answering my calls.. I haven't seen you at work.. Aid.. what's up with you?" He questioned her, truly boggled why she was acting like this.

"I'm sorry, Don. I...just don't know how to.." It was becoming harder to explain.

"How to what?"

"I don't know how to let go of my independence."

It was Flack's turn to sigh."Look, Aiden... I'm willing to give up my independece for you."

"Yeah.. Coming from a Mama'a boy.." She smirked sarcastically.

"I resent that." He puffed at her.

"Fine.."

"Aiden.. Look at me..."

She did.

He cupped her chin with his hand. "Look... Aiden.." He said on a softer tone,"You've always held your own.. I'm not going to take that away, if that's what you're worried about." He placed an arm around her waist.

She pulled out of his embrace."Maybe another time, Don," She said, flagging down a cab driver.

He opened the door for her. "When you're ready,"He sounded dissapointed,"I'm just a phone call away, OK? Anytime, day or night."

Aiden nodded. "Thanks.."

He shut the door.

Aiden watched him fade away as the cab drove farther away.

Someday she would be ready.

(End of Flash Back )

Aiden woke up at 2:30 am, for some odd reason. This was the hour. This was the minute she was willing to give it up for him.

She felt around in the darkness for the phone. Pleased, that she found it and pushed in the speed dial button.

"Hello..." A groggy voice answered, which she recognized as Flack's.

"Don.."

"Aiden... are you OK?" Worry crept into his voice.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.." She sucked in her breath," I'm just calling to say that I'm ready."


	2. I Love Him

I Love Him.

- -

A/N and inspirations: Yes... Simple Title. So, yeah, Flack loves Aiden and Aiden loves Flack. Written in Aiden's POV. Check it out. Leave me a comment.

- -

Somewhere in the midst of chaos, I manage to close my eyes and get away. Among the profanities that are being shouted, and noise of the subway bolting by like a streak of lighting, I find my Heaven. Some people think I'm crazy when I seam to zone out, often saying my name a few times before finally shaking my shoulder gently before I snap out of my day dream. But who can blame me? If you were in love with him, you'd be dreaming all the time for sure.

I live for the moments I can trap him between myself and the wall and kiss him better than I had the night before. I swear, no one is luckier than me to have a great guy like Don. He's perfect. From his thick black hair, to his hot ass, and onto his toes. He is all gorgeous. He's also a very loving man. That's new for me. I've never had loving men in my life, until now.

He makes me feel safe. He gives me my space when I need to be alone. He knows that I am an indepentdant person that doesn't want to be messed with when I'm feeling bitchy. He's wonderful like that.

I'll see him tonight. He's taking me to a Rolling Stones Concert in Times Square, on his new bike. Yeah, the sexy bastard went out and bought a bike. Who would have guessed? Him? A bike? Sheesh! I have to admit, he has guts to drive a cycle in this mad traffic here. I think he bought it to impress me- not that I don't mind the attention. It's cute.

Someone is saying my name. It's Don. He shakes my sholder and asks what I'm doing standing alone in the subway station. I tell him I was just thinking. He asks what about. I tell him I love him and that I'm lucky to have him. I love him. I really, truly do. I better snap out of it now. He's ready to go.

Till I dream again...


	3. A Day In the Life

A Day in the Life

- -

A/N and inspirations: This story is written from Flack's POV.

- -

Boredom.

The nasty plague of nothingness that had swept Detective Don Flack's life. It was like a state of blank feelings. Until, he met her. Aiden Burn.

She was a beautiful women, there was no one else like her. Even day they had met, she had a hold of him. By the blinking of an eye, he was hypnotized by her. He was mezmorized by her every move, her rhythm.

"Hey Flack." She had greeted him in the breakroom that morning."You missed happy hour last night at Danny's."

He snorted."What makes you think I missed it? Yeah, sure, I wasn't at Danny's but that doesn't mean I missed it."

"What... Don't tell me you stayed home to check for lice again." She teased.

"Hey.. Now that was below the belt." He defended. What he didn't tell her is that he had stayed home to check for lice, with a bottle of Jack Daniel's to assist.

"So in other words.. Ya did.. Right?"

"Wouldn't you like to know..."

"Yes.. I would."

"Forget it.."

"You know I wont."

"FINE! I stayed at home and check for lice! You happy now?"

She cackled. "I knew it." She was now laughing more.

"Alright.. Fine. How about you come home with me tonight and show me how a normal life is lived."

"You serious 'bout that?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be. It's the best chance I have to get the most beautiful woman in New York into my apartment." He shrugged.

"That's very flattering Detective." A sexy grin spread over her face.

"It's the truth."

Aiden grabbed his jacket flap, and pulled him closer. "I don't do one night stands, Flack." She whispered into his ear.

"That's OK, I'll make it work." He said, putting his arms around her waist.

"Oh really..." She nodded in approval." Ok ... I'll go with you...But," She played with the hair on top if his head, " You gotta promise me you won't break my heart."

He grinned."Now why would I do that." He leaned into kiss her.

She was about to kiss him when she suddenly spoke."I'll see you tonight , Don." She flashed him a sultry grin and walked off."I'll be waiting..." She called as she left the room.

_Damn woman.._ He thought. That is how she always left him, hanging on the edge.


	4. The Hair Care

The Hair Care

- -

A/N: Since Flacky Boy's hair is a hottopic, I made it a subject in the little miracle story!

And for further notice, I have no freacking clue what Stearyltrimonium Hydorlyzed Collegen is. I just grabbed an old bottle of White Rain from my bathroom and read the ingredients lol.. After all. This is a five minute miracle.. right?

- -

"Flack.." Aiden came out of the bathroom in a towel, steam trailing behind her."Is there some reason why you have more hair products than me? You've got some many that they're taking over my counter space." She went back into the bathroom for a minute and emerged with a little black bottle. " Stearyltrimonium Hydorlyzed Collegen?" She read off the bottle,"I mean... What the hell is this stuff?"

He looked at her. Not ignoring he current body covering, and grabbed the bottle from her."It's hair tonic for your information. And yes. I have a good reason for taking good cair of my hair."

She lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I love my hair. I just like to take care of it." He shrugged. "That's all."

She placed her hand on his head, and rubbed his head.

Flack was mortified."Hey! Aiden! Watch the hair! I just made sure it was perfect before we went out!

She grinned."How about we stay in tonight hair-boy?" She let the towel fall to the floor.

"Yeah... Fine with me..." They were both soon having fun. And definitly not leaving their apartment.


	5. Usually Rain Is Good

Usually Rain Is Good...

- -

A/N: this is the last little story for now. There will be more in the future, ok? I also added onto it a bit. The original version is in my live journal.

- -

"Wow, you look wet." Detective Don Flack commented as Aiden Burn angrily stomped into their small, New York apartment.

"Shut Up." She snapped as she tossed a thoroughly soaked shoe across the room.

"What to talk about it?" He cringed, ducking the shoe that came so close to hitting him in the head.

"The fucking weather man predicted fucking sunshine, but no! It rained! I swear! He does it to piss me off!" Aiden ranted, peeling off her soggy, wet clothes.

"I'm sorry. You need some help with those?" He said nodding toward her wet clothes.

"Wouldn't you like to." She sneered."But yes.. I would." She said thoughtfully."Here take this." She tossed him her wet bra, and dried herself with an old towel.

"WOW." Flack paused and gawked at her bra." That's hot Aid... Is there any more where that came from?"

"What? You act like you've never seen my bra before."

He gave her a boyish grin."You look like you could use a warm bath, Want me to give ya' one?"

Aiden squinted her eyes." Sure... Only if you get in with me."

"Deal."


End file.
